The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, typically grown as a container-type garden Alstroemeria and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Koncaflamo’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact container-type garden Alstroemeria plants that have an early and freely flowering habit with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands in July, 2012 of Alstroemeria hybrida ‘Koncalucky’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,994, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code designation 09-BRL, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by in vitro rhizogenesis in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands since September, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.